


The Unity of Granvia

by Rand0m0bs3ss10ns



Category: Unison League (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0m0bs3ss10ns/pseuds/Rand0m0bs3ss10ns
Summary: A girl awakes with only a faint memory: She must do her best to prevent her world from falling to ruin. She will meet many people along the way, but who is a friend and who is a foe? Only time will tell...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Unity of Granvia

I couldn’t see anything.

I couldn’t hear anything.

Where was I? Why was I here? What was I supposed to do?

“You cannot recall your past, can you?” The voice echoed around me, until a faint light began to fade into existence in front of me. It kept changing its hues, cycling through every color I could have imagined. As the light grew clearer, I saw that it was in the shape of some sort of crystal. I wasn’t sure which, nor how I knew what a crystal looked like, but it felt as though that was the right word for it.

“…I… Who am I…?” I asked it, my voice faint and raspy for some reason. I could barely hear something from elsewhere, like another voice. It was far too faint for me to make anything out, but it felt familiar somehow.

“Who you were no longer matters. You have been chosen to aid in protecting the world,” the crystal tells me. As it speaks, I feel an energy cover me from head to toe, and as it begins to fade, I notice that whatever emptiness I had been feeling was now replaced by the feeling of my body waking up from a strange slumber.

“What world? What am I even supposed to do?”

“You have been given power to help stop forces that threaten to tear that world apart,” it says. “You may use it in whatever form suits you best, but you will need help from those you meet along your path.” I attempt to move my arms, but some unseen force keeps me from moving them as quickly as I had hoped. I look down at my hands and see that they have a slight purple glow to them, one that isn’t coming from the crystal. The glow begins to get brighter, and after what feels like a minute has passed, the glow has faded and been replaced by a simple-looking staff. It looked similar to a cane, but instead of the usual handle, that was replaced by a sky-blue orb on the top. I took hold of it, and the faint voice from before grew louder. It sounded like a girl was calling someone’s name, but I didn’t know whose.

“From those I meet…?” My voice was sounding stronger, and things around me were beginning to mold into what looked like a grassy field.

“You will meet many different beings. Humans, monsters, friends and foes. You may even meet the Great Spirits, the ones who guard this world. It all comes down to what you are capable of, young one.” The field and the girl’s voice had become clearer, and I could see what looked like a pink-haired girl trying to shake another girl awake. The other girl had relatively long dark brown hair and was wearing a purple dress with white lace around the edges. Or were they frills? In the girl’s hand was the same staff that had just appeared in my hands.

“Is that… me…?” I noticed that the girl had a pair of glasses with roughly square-shaped lenses, with purple frames that somehow managed to match the dress very well. So that was why things were still looking slightly blurry…

“That is the form you will be taking in this world. You will be a human, but remember that I have given you a power that you alone can wield. Now,” the voice of the crystal began to fade as the girl’s voice grew clearer and clearer. “Wake up, and make your path… Kadie…”

And the world plunged into darkness once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be following both its own path and the main story path of Unison League's with some exceptions here and there. This is definitely a bit more of me making the game's intro into more of a story's intro, but I will be doing my best to stick to how the story plays out through the game. At the moment I'm writing this, the game doesn't have its story completely finished, so I can't say how many chapters this story will be, but I will try to keep on top of the progress.


End file.
